House of Fuji
by Mia Durandal
Summary: GacktxOCxNishikawa Takanori Heian period Ver. OOC, mungkin tidak sesuai dengan timeline period-nya. R&R and enjoy!


House of Fuji

By Mia Dullindal

Genre : romance, semi-canon,drama,fantasy

Warning! very OOC, full of description, gaje.

Setting : Kyo (now Kyoto), Heian Kyo period, 300 years ago. Storyline between Emperor-family and Fujiwara Clan.

Nama 'Gackt' akan menjadi 'Gakuto' mengikuti pengucapan aslinya, mengingat setting jaman Heian di cerita ini.

* * *

"_Rumah bunga fuji._

_Begitulah sebutan para penduduk di sekitar kediaman klan Fujiwara di Kyo. Entah memang sense kepala klan tersebut atau memang menyesuaikan dengan nama klannya, kediaman tersebut memiliki taman yang begitu luas yang dipenuhi oleh pohon fuji, sampai-sampai beberapa bagian pohonnya menjuntai keluar pagar tembok yang mengelilingi kediaman dan dapat disentuh dengan bebas oleh orang yang lewat didepan tembok._

_Bukan hanya itu, di bagian lain taman pun ditumbuhi oleh pohon sakura yang akan menerbangkan kelopak pinknya jika musim semi tiba, bercampur dengan kelopak ungu fuji yang senantiasa bertumbuh lebat di pohonnya._

_Dapat dibayangkan bukan keindahan taman klan Fujiwara?_

_Tentu saja, mengingat klan tersebut merupakan klan kerabat kaisar kala itu, hingga beberapa kali kaisar mengajak anak atau menterinya berkunjung kesana, sekedar menikmati mekarnya sakura yang bahkan dikatakan lebih indah daripada taman istana atau mengobrol dengan kepala klan yang terbilang masih sangat muda._

_Ya, muda. Dan tentu saja, masih tidak berminat untuk menikah"._

.

.

"Aku bukannya tidak berniat untuk menikah, hanya saja aku masih belum menemukan yang sesuai, Sai. Jadi jangan menulis yang tidak-tidak."

Sai no Fujiwara hanya terkekeh tidak berdosa setelah tulisannya dibaca oleh Gakuto no Fujiwara. Tangan kanannya mengusap belakang kepalanya melihat reaksi kakaknya yang kelihatan kesal.

Begitulah, ia adalah adik kandung kepala klan dan bercita-cita menjadi sastrawan istana.

Tunggu. Fokus utama cerita ini ada pada kepala klan, bukan?

"Aku hanya menulis sekadarnya. Gakuto nii-sama, maafkan aku jika kau keberatan, haha," Sai mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta kembali kertas berisi tulisannya sebelum kakaknya menjauhkan kertas itu dari tangan adiknya.

"Nii-sama?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memintanya kembali?" Gakuto menyahut dingin, memasukkan kertas itu ke lengan bajunya. "Kau sedang menulis gosip untuk para dayang dan perempuan di klan, bukan? Aku akan menyitanya sehingga kau tidak bisa menulis lanjutannya."

"Eeeehh?"

"Dan lagi, sebenarnya kau ingin menjadi sastrawan atau tukang gosip, Sai no Fujiwara?"

"U-uh…itu…"

Sai tahu, ia tak bisa berkutik ketika kakaknya menemukan ia sedang menulis, memeriksa isi tulisannya dan berakhir dengan mendapati bahwa ia sedang menulis artikel gosip alih-alih haiku.

…

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan yang digunakan Gakuto untuk menjamu tamu yang kali ini berkunjung ke kastilnya yang penuh dengan bunga. Ia kembali tertawa sopan saat tamunya, yang ternyata adalah adik kaisar, menanggapi leluconnya mengenai Sai yang suka menulis artikel gosip mengenai dirinya.

Tentu saja Sai hanya bisa pasrah ditertawakan oleh sepuluh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan hanya meminum sakenya dengan suram.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menulis semua aib kakaknya di masa kecil dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh Heian Kyo.

"Tapi, Gakuto-danna…" sela Pangeran Osabe setelah tawa orang-orang yang dibawanya berkunjung ke kediaman itu mereda. "Kupikir memang sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping hidup, bukan? Maksudku, kau sudah berusia kepala tiga tahun ini, dan kau tentu sudah dipaksa oleh para tetua klan untuk memiliki keturunan yang bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan klan."

Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang punggung Gakuto. 'Sudah kubilang, kan?' pikirnya melirik punggung kakaknya yang masih terdiam, meneguk sakenya dengan tenang.

"Ya," Gakuto tersenyum miris sembari meletakkan sloki sakenya untuk diisi kembali oleh para dayang. "Saya berusaha untuk memenuhi hal itu, Pangeran. Anda tentu tahu betapa bangganya orang jika mereka memiliki kepala klan yang muda, namun hal itu seperti pedang bermata dua karena tetua yang tidak tenang dengan pemikiran para kaum muda seperti kita dalam hal pernikahan…"

"Aku sudah beristri, lho."

Gakuto menoleh kesal ke belakang punggungnya, mendapati Sai yang menatap 'ada-yang-salah?' ke arahnya dan berlagak masih menikmati sakenya. Pangeran Osabe mau tak mau tertawa mendapati kakak-beradik tak akur dihadapannya dan melerainya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," tawanya lagi. Ia mengamati Gakuto. "Bagaimana jika kau mencoba perjodohan dengan keluargaku, Gakuto-danna?"

"Jika saya mengiyakan, maka ini akan menjadi perjodohan kelima dalam setengah tahun ini, Pangeran."

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau selalu menolak wanita yang dijodohkan padamu?"

"Ya, wanita yang dijodohkan pada kakak tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleranya, Pangeran."

"Diam kau."

Pangeran Osabe lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar dialog silang dua orang muda didepannya. Tidak terlalu muda memang, mereka hanya selisih lima tahun dibawahnya sehingga ia bisa begitu akrab dengan Gakuto dan Sai seperti kakak beradik sungguhan.

"Nah, mari kita kembali ke perjodohan itu, Gakuto-danna!"

Gakuto dan Sai terdiam mendengar Pangeran Osabe menepuk kedua lututnya, menandakan bahwa ia tertarik untuk menjodohkan Gakuto. Sebuah kegiatan baru baginya yang baru saja ia terapkan di agenda otaknya sendiri.

Pangeran Osabe tersenyum, ia melirik Gakuto yang langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memberi hormat padanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang hendak Pangeran jodohkan pada Hamba?" Gakuto segera mengenakan bahasa formal pada orang yang ia anggap kakaknya, meski ia tahu pasti Pangeran Osabe mengerutkan dahi mendengar bahasa formalnya yang terdengar aneh, mengingat suara Gakuto yang mengingatkannya akan kakaknya yang biasa berbicara seenaknya padanya.

"Dia adalah keponakanku yang baru saja menginjak usia 20 tahun ini, dan masih menjadi kerabat dekat Kaisar. Namanya Shu-Hime. Tenang saja, Gakuto-danna, jika kau tidak berminat padanya, katakan padaku dan aku akan mencari perempuan sesuai dengan kriteriamu itu. Bagaimana?" tawaran itu diakhiri dengan seringai tipis Pangeran Osabe yang melirik Sai dengan penuh semangat.

Uh-oh. Gakuto merasa ia sedang dijadikan objek percobaan perjodohan oleh Pangerannya sendiri.

…

Gakuto mendengus lagi begitu Ia masuk ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Pangeran Osabe di dalam Taman Teh. Begitu selesai mengirim kabar pada keluarga keponakannya yang ternyata berasal dari keluarga Ashikaga.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai dan tetua jika ternyata orang yang dimaksud Pangeran adalah tuan putri klan Ashikaga?" gumamnya sembari mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di dalam bangunan, menanti Pangeran Osabe membawa keponakan yang ia maksud.

Gakuto tak perlu duduk formal sebenarnya, karena toh tak ada upacara minum teh karena Pangeran secara mendadak menggunakannya demi pertemuan ini. Begitulah pangeran seenaknya itu, batin Gakuto maklum.

Tapi yang membuat Gakuto resah adalah asal usul gadis yang hendak dipertemukan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia tak mungkin menolak jika ternyata gadis itu berasal dari klan yang begitu besar, bahkan berpengaruh di istana sendiri. Jika gadis itu sesuai dengan kriteria yang Gakuto inginkan, tentu ini akan berjalan lancar. Tapi kalau tidak? Gakuto bukan tipe orang yang bisa menikah tanpa cinta, ia sadar itu.

"Gakuto-danna, maaf menunggu lama."

Gakuto tersentak mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Siapa lagi jika bukan Pangeran Osabe yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seolah ia tahu Gakuto tak akan menolak perjodohannya kali ini. Setelah Gakuto memberi hormat, Pangeran Osabe membukakan gekan yang berada di sebelahnya, sehingga Gakuto dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap—nyaris hitam jika saja saat itu sinar matahari tak menyinari ruang minum the itu. Matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan kulitnya seputih salju, begitu berkilau dan terlihat ringkih jika terkena sinar matahari sedikit lebih lama.

Gadis itu tersenyum, membungkuk hormat pada Gakuto dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Gakuto-danna, nama saya Shu. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya nyaris berbisik, namun dengan lancar dan setiap kata yang mengalir dari bibir tipis pink-nya sangat tertata.

Kenapa Gakuto jadi mendekripsikan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu?

Apa? Cantik?

Gakuto segera tersadar dan membalas salam Shu, kemudian melihat Pangeran Osabe dari sudur matanya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan apa yang diarahkan padanya.

Tatapan 'sudah-kuduga-kalau-kau-pasti-akan-membuatnya-menjadi-istrimu'.

…

**TBC**

**...**

**Author's note : **saya lagi suka ma Gackt, minna. Jadi jangan salahkan saya yang membuat fic Misc. terus ya :D

Enjoy~silakan flame bagi yang gatau jaman Heian itu kayak gimana lol


End file.
